My Clumsy Yet Graceful Angel
by OniGiriDreamOtaku
Summary: Yuushi finds himself thinking of an angel while playing his violin... An angel that resembles Gakuto in more ways than one. Oshitari Yuushi x Mukahi Gakuto-Fluffish3


_***This is GakuTari, hahahahh. (:_

_Yeah, I don't own Prince of Tennis... /tears_

_Ehh, well, enjoy! :D_

* * *

A soft sigh escaped from my lips, the cause I knew as, 'annoyance' was gradually beginning to take over my wanted emotion. I _wanted_ to be calm. Nevertheless, I glared down at the strings of my violin, plucking them every now and then, turning the pegs slowly, hoping for the sweet sound of well tuned strings.

I grabbed the bow that had been balancing on my thigh, prior to my messing with the pegs, and put it up to the violin. Gracefully, I moved my wrist slightly, upon the strings, and the noise acquired was not one of interest.

"Che," I set the bow back down, and began messing with the pegs again. _Come on, come on, it can't be this damn difficult… _In a swift movement, I turned the upper peg on the right side of the peg box slightly, and plucked the string again. _There we go, that sounds about right. _I sighed. _A, now onto the D string… _ After a few moments of fumbling about, I had seemed to have a perfectly tuned violin.

I twirled the rosin in-between my forefingers, and smeared it across the bow. Out of habit, I tapped the tip of my bow to my thigh a couple of times, deep in thought. My pure boredom had pushed me to a park bench with my violin case and a song book in hand. So little things to do already, and the library being closed today wasn't helping.

I took off my round spectacles and cleaned them with the bottom of my shirt, while fishing for an idea of a song to play. I flipped through the song book, and peered at each title through dark raven coloured bangs. Deep violet eyes flickered over each measure of a few choice songs, until I found one I fancied to play. _Calling All Angels…Huh?_

Lightly plucking the notes of the song, I thought of my own angel. A radiant red head of hair, cut to a messy bob. Thin dainty limbs flopping in an almost clumsy _graceful _way in the air, before landing on the ground, wings slowly contracting in, now fully hidden by a Hyotei regular jersey—eh…? _Familiar…_ _Who am I thinking of…?_

"Ehh…" I let out a sigh, and pressed the bow against the strings, _I'm going crazy. _A frown pressed against my features as I fumbled with the bow, _now I'm distracted—who was I thinking of? _I let the bow dance across the strings loosing myself in my thoughts, trying to think of my angel again.

Clumsy yet graceful, a head of red hair, shorter and dainty than I am, a bright, slightly immature smile, sporting a Hyotei tennis club regular jersey… The bow came to an abrupt stop. _Wait, _I could feel my eyes widen, _there is only one person who could fit that description, and that is… _I shook my head vigorously. There was no way I was day dreaming of _Gakuto, _my _doubles partner. _

_ But then again… _

I quickly shoved my violin into my violin case, somehow being gentle at the same time as I flipped the latches closed on either side, and stood up, slinging the violin case's strap over my shoulder, _I must have been reading way too many of my romance novels…_

Walking aimlessly away from the park, I found myself in front of a book store I was known to go into quite often. A smile painted my lips, _speaking of my novels; I think I should get a few new ones to occupy my time today. _

As I stepped through the thresh-hold of the book store, pure bliss greeted my nose in the form of the smell of so many books clustered together in one place. I walked from shelf to shelf, fingering the strap to my violin case in my idle state. My gaze swept over the book store, searching for anything to peak my interests.

The shelves were painted with books, but none as so appealing as the soft shape of the short red head's hand reaching to the top shelf for a book—to no avail. I gave a tiny smile, and proceeded to walk up behind my short doubles partner, grabbing the book that had caught his attention.

The shorter turned around in a huff, "Hey, I was going to…" His complaint stopped as my deep purple eyes met his dark blue ones. I shoved the book into his hands, and turned around, leaving the book in his wake. _I'm not into Science Fiction, anyway. _

As I started to scan the shelves for an appealing title, a voice broke the silence,

"Oi, Yuushi!" I blinked a few times, and turned to look back, my eyes meeting an immature smile. Gakuto taped the book against his had a few times, seeming to search for the right words to say, and then, "Uh, thanks." I nodded, "Hn." My deep voice came in a short huff in response, and I gave a smirk, about to make a snide comment on his stature. As if he must have read my facial expression, cutting me off, Gakuto murmured, in a slightly annoyed tone, "For the book. Not for being taller than I am."

"…Of course." I said, in a teasing manner, giving a smirk. Gakuto sighed, and rolled his eyes, "Er…" He started, in a flustered manor. I raised an eyebrow, as if signaling for him to continue is inquiry, "Yes?" The silence drew on for a while longer, before, "Do you mind coming with me to a café or something?" Gakuto blurted out, face gaining colour.

I blinked once. Twice. _That _was what he was so flustered on about? I started messing with the strap to the violin case, nervously. _Wings, I can see angel wings on him. _A light, almost unnoticeable, blush plastered to my check bones, _I'm hallucinating… _

"…-shi. Eh, Yuushi~!" I snapped back out of my thoughts, "Eh?" Looking back down at the angel in front of me—I mean, Gakuto, I noticed he was pouting. "Were you listening at all?" He whined.

"I was." I mumbled. _That was embarrassing. What if he called me out on just staring at him without saying anything? I'd never hear the end of it from Jirou, and no doubt Atobe…_

"Then, are you going to answer me?" "Answer?" I murmured to myself, feeling kind of dumb. What should have been an annoyed facial expression, turned worried one, instead, "Ne, Yuushi. Are you okay? You seem out of it." Gakuto pursed his lips together after this, waiting for a reply.

"Ah, I guess… I'm just day dreaming." I said, and shrugged, trying to tear the attention away from my spacing out. _I couldn't possibly tell you what I'm day dreaming about. That would be too embarrassing, wouldn't fit my character at all. Thinking of you as my angel descended from heaven just for me—angel wings and all… I don't know how I would explain that without it being…_

"Café? Do you want to go or not?" Gakuto's higher pitched voice broke into my thoughts. "Ah, sure." I nodded, to verify my words. Gakuto gave a bright, almost blinding smile, "Let me get this first, then, and let's go~" Gakuto said in a sing-song voice, motioning to the book in his hands. I gave a curt nod, in agreement.

* * *

***So this is the first chapter, I guess. :D I've been writing it on and off for the past week… I suppose their date will be in the next chapter…? Hahahh. Any feed back? Anything I could do better on? ^-^ Or any cute ideas for the next chapter? Hahahh... Ah-thanks for reading~! -OniGiri(;


End file.
